list_of_fiction_set_in_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Sister
Bio Trilla Suduri, was chosen by Cere Junda as a Jedi padawan during the Clone Wars. She and her master escaped Order 66 but were hunted by the Sith. She felt betrayed by Junda which led to her fall to the dark side. She became a Inquisitor and trained under Darth Vader. She was later present at the Inquisitorious Headquarters after successfully completing another mission, and was undertaken by the other Inquisitors and Darth Vader to kill Jedi Master Eeth Koth. After Eeth Koth's death, two of her comrades Inquisitors are killed by Darth Vader for treason. She was tasked with hunting down Cal Kestis, and with the help of her Purge Troopers, she located the Padawan and proceeded to fight him. She chased him with the Ninth Sister too. During her final battle in the Fortress Inquisitorius, she is defeated by Cak Kestis. When her former master, Cere Junda, attempts to amend with her, Darth Vader appears and prepare to kill Trilla because she failed to kill them. Her last words were for Cere and Cal : "Avenge us." before Vader kills her. Cal and Cere succeed barely to escape Vader and flee with their lives. Trivia ◾The Second Sister shares many similarities with Kylo Ren, from the Star Wars sequel trilogy: they were Jedi Padawans who fell to the dark side and a adopted a new name after the "betrayal" of their Jedi Masters (Cere Junda and Luke Skywalker), who blamed themselves for their descent into darkness and tried to shut themselves off the Force until a Padawan (Cal Kestis and Rey) convinced them to move on and fight against their fallen apprentices. The difference, of course, is that while the Second Sister redeemed herself in her final moments when Cere asked for her forgiveness. Kylo Ren redeemed himself after Leia's death and was visited by Han Solo's ghost. Rey forgives Kylo Ren when he saved her and becomes again Ben Solo but he dies soon after their kiss. He presumably forgive Luke when he becomes one with the Force. ◾Another similarity, yet a minor one, is that Trilla Suduri's helmet has a slight resemblance to that of Ben Solo's upon becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. ◾Trilla Suduri joining up with the Empire after being kidnapped and tortured is a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome. ◾Stockholm Syndrome means that the victim of a kidnapping develop an psychological alliance with the kidnapper. ◾The Second Sister was introduced at the Star Wars Celebration at McCormick Place in Chicago. ◾Some fans believed the Second Sister to be Barriss Offee, a fallen Jedi Knight from the Star Wars prequel trilogy whose fate following the end of the Clone Wars is currently unknown (at least in the new canon). Considering that Barriss was taken into custody by the Republic before Order 66 was issued and she no longer considered herself a Jedi, it's plausible that she may have been recruited by the Galactic Empire to hunt down her former allies, as the Inquisitorius are stated to have been former Jedi. ◾MakingStarWars.net's Jason Ward furthermore fueled speculation by stating that Barriss would be appearing in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order as a Sister. However, the game's release revealed the Second Sister's identity to be Trilla Suduri, which means that Ward was wrong with his sources or tried to mislead the fans